Happy Holiday
by lollypop queen
Summary: It's Christmas and Roy is having a problem picking a present for his one year boyfriend Kaldur. this is YAOI (BOYXBOY) please favorite it and review it FIRST TIME DOING A ONESHOT


**Hey Stars! This is my first Koy fanfic; I hope you'll enjoy it this one-shot. I know it's not Christmas yet but I didn't early. I may do a story on this cute couple, so please review it, favorite it, & share it to THE WORLD!**

**Happy Christmas (One shot)**

* * *

Its Christmas again, everyone is jolly and buying something for their love ones. This led us to one of our heroes having a very hard choosing on a present for his one year boyfriend, Kaldur or better known as Aqualad to the world.

"I don't know what to give him," Roy mumbled, the red arrow was walking around the mall to find a perfect gift for Kaldur.

'What would he want?' he thought looking through some clothes and other objects; the archer was getting angrier and angrier by this problem.

His boyfriend isn't the best at explaining what type of stuff he wants, 'He'll probably just be happy with anything that I give him,' he thought.

The red arrow was little envious that Kaldur knew what he wanted every year when this holiday came around.

"Dude come on I'm hungry," Willy groaned, he's been with Roy for three hours without having any food; he felt as if he was dying.

The red head rolled his eyes, "OH shut it up."

'I wonder if Kaldur is having a better time with his present searching,' Willy thought as he followed the archer to the next store.

{Other side of the mall}

Kaldur got his shopping done already, he was just sitting and waiting for Robin and Meg to pick out their presents.

Robin groaned as he looked at the Atlantean when the Atlantean finally felt his stare, "is there something wrong Robin?"

Raven haired boy sigh, "How can you do it?"

"Do what?" the blonde asked.

Robin sighed again, "How do you know what Roy wants every year?"

The blonde shrugged, "I really do not know… I just find something that suites him I guess."

The raven haired shook his head," Sorry I don't follow." Then Robin went back to pick a good present, while Kaldur thought back how he and his archer came to be.

{Flashback}

It was during the time when Roy just found out he was a clone. He was spiraling downward, he pushed everyone away; no one wanted to give up on him, but they couldn't reach out to him. Kaldur went to Red Arrow who would come to his apartment every day, where he tried to comfort him.

"Why ... do you keep c-coming back?" the red head finally asked trying not to cry.

The blonde smiled, "Because I want my best friend back and to be happy."

The red head gave a dry laugh, "I'm not real person, just a clone Kal."

Kaldur grabbed his hand, "No your wrong, the Roy I know is always moody, yet he cares about everyone. I know a Roy who wouldn't give a crap about what people say! Where is that Roy? Where's the Roy who would fight against fate."

Roy was now tearing up," I'm … n-not him! I d-don't know who I am anymore!"

Then Kaldur engulf him in a hug and they slowly sat down together on the cold floor. Roy was crying his eyes out and Kaldur was just doing what he has been doing comforting him.

After a good ten minutes or so, Roy's crying turned into soft whimpers,"Hey Kal."

The Atlantean gave him a soft hum, saying that he was listening.

"I…. um- like you Kal... a lot," the red head finally said the words; his cheeks now as red as his hair.

Kaldur finally sigh of relief, "Really... I love you too."

As they gave each other their first kiss outside, it began lightly snowing.

{Flashback ends & Christmas day evening time at Roy's apartment}

Roy and Kaldur were watching some Christmas special on T.V. The red head got up and got Kaldur's present, while Aqualad got his archer's gift.

"Merry Christmas Roy~!" Kaldur smiled.

Roy gave a sheepish smile,"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Roy gave him a very colorful box wrapped in red bow, "Here."

Kaldur gave him his present that was wrapped in paper with mini Santa's on it, kaldur open his present, and inside there was a cute sea turtle.

Roy blushed, "Sorry if you don't like it you can give it to-"

"I love it thanks Roy. Aren't you going to open yours?" Aqualad smiled, kissing his boyfriend on his cheek.

Roy blushed even more, "Yeah thanks."

When he opened it he was surprised to find that there was a large supply of gorment chocolate, truth is told that Roy has a sweet tooth.

And so, as Christmas comes to an end, the lights will go away from in the basement and so will the tree. Roy and Kaldur have a hot make out session, but that shall wait for another time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it! please tell okay**

**love ya**

**Lollypopqueen**


End file.
